Eve Johnson
'Eve Bernadette Russell (nee Johnson) '''is a fictional character on NBC/DirecTV soap opera ''Passions. Character History Eve was born in the South on February 27, 1956. She is the only daughter of the late Warren Johnson and his late deceased wife Ruby Lincoln Johnson. Eve grew up in the South. After her father's death, her late mother married a man named Mr. Sanbourne who revealed to be a sexual predator. Mr Sanbourne and her mother Ruby adopted a daughter named Liz. Eve eventually abandoned her sister and her home at the age of 19. She flees to Boston where she became a blues/jazz singer and became involved in prostitution, alcohol, and drugs. It was in Boston where she first encountered Julian Crane and an old late friend of hers who was also a jazz singer like herself, Crystal Harris. Julian and Eve fell deeply in love with each other at the time. However, Julian's father strongly disapproved of Julian's relationship with Eve, primarily because of racial and social status reasons. Eventually, Eve became pregnant with Julian's baby and the two parted ways during her pregnancy. Eve gave birth to a baby boy and her best friend Crystal was there to support her in Julian's absence after he had abandoned her once discovering she was pregnant with his child. Eve had been told that the baby had died, but she later came to doubt the truth of that information. Eventually, it was revealed that Vincent Clarkson was her long lost son with Julian. Some time later, Eve turned her life around by giving up singing in night clubs and living a wild lifestyle of partying, drugs, alcohol and prostitution. She ended up devoting herself to going to university and studying medicine. Eventually, Eve would became a doctor. Eve would make her way to Harmony and married a man named TC Russell. She would have two daughters named Whitney Russell and Simone Russell. Eve kept her past a secret for over 20 years, hoping that her two daughters wouldn't make the same mistakes she had made in her youth by getting involved with the wrong crowd and wrong type of lifestyle which included drugs, alcohol and promiscuity. Eve's past was unearthed by the bitch, Ivy Winthrop who blackmailed her into helping break up the marriage of Sam Bennett and Grace Bennett. Soon after Eve's adopted sister Liz Sanbourne arrived in town and made it her mission to destroy any happiness in Eve's life. Liz blamed Eve for leaving the family and the molestation that Liz suffered at the hands of her adopted father Mr. Sanbourne. Liz used Irma the sister of Eve's father to reveal all of Eve's secrets which destroyed her relationship with her husband and children. It was at this point that Eve (and the rest of Harmony) assumed her pregnant daughter's boyfriend Chad Harris was in fact Eve's son with Julian and thus her children were committing incest (it would later be revealed Liz had given birth to Chad after being raped by Julian's father and that Liz was adopted). T.C. soon left Eve and shacked up with Liz. Eve and Julian eventually reconnected and renewed their relationship despite the fact that Julian's wife Rebecca Hotchkiss refused to grant him a divorce. Eve had recently been torn between taking care of T.C. or being with her fiance, Julian. Things came to a head when Julian chose to have an affair with Valerie Davis. Eve forgave Julian soon after and had sex with him in his office shortly after his romp with Valerie there just minutes earlier but the two soon began bickering about T.C. again and after some harsh words the two ended their engagement. But the love that they shared was still there, though neither acted upon it. Eve confessed her part in Ivy's schemes in breaking up the Bennett family, and Eve blamed herself when Grace was assassinated in England. Julian soon became the lover of his former wife Ivy, and Eve busied herself with work and her family relationships, until Julian contacted her and told her that he was paying Valerie to help search for there long lost son. Eve eventually forgave the woman who had ruined her engagement, and soon Valerie managed to locate her long lost son. In the summer of 2007, the Harmony "Nightstalker" was revealed to be Vincent Clarkson, a local tabloid editor. It was quickly revealed that Vincent was the son of Julian and Eve. Eve tried to be as supportive of Vincent as she could, but soon went off the deep end when Vincent revealed he was a half-man, half-woman (His female identity was later discovered to be Valerie Davis). While Julian remained collected about the discovery of his criminal son, the same could not be said of Eve, as she took a nosedive into drugs and alcohol. Eve has also attempted suicide by cutting her wrist with a letter opener under the influence of her evil-minded son. Unsurprisingly, This has put a strain on her medical career. Gwen Hotchkiss eventually slapped Eve across the face after Eve showed little effort in stabilizing baby Jonathan. Overall Character Summary Eve was originally the only child of Warren Johnson and Ruby Lincoln Johnson (she has since been given a sister named Liz). Raised in a wealthy home and loved by her grandmother, for whom she was named, Eve's first pain was suffered when her beloved grandmother died when she was eight years old. As a teenager, she got involved with a teenaged Julian Crane while she was singing in a jazz club in Boston. She and Julian were deeply in love, but when she found herself pregnant, she and Julian separated, and she gave birth to a son in Boston with only her good friend Crystal Harris in attendance. She never told Julian of her pregnancy, and indeed, Julian had no idea at the time that she was carrying his child. She resumed her relationship with Julian, but when she met T.C. Russell, she broke things off with Julian permanently, because she wanted a chance at a life with T.C. By the time she married T.C., she had a degree from the best medical schools in the world. Eve made certain that T.C. had no idea of her past. She hid her privileged upbringing to an extent, saying that she was raised by two maiden aunts after the deaths of her parents. She explained away the money that Alistair Crane had given her to stay out of Julian's life by claiming it was her trust fund. A few years into their marriage, Eve became pregnant with their eldest daughter Whitney, and a year later gave birth to Simone. All the while she was careful to make sure that no one in her family found out the truth about her. She has hidden the existance of the son she was told died at birth, and has never revealed to her husband or daughters how much she once truly loved Julian Crane, before his father destroyed all that was good in him. Eve's life was picture perfect until people from her past started showing up, most notably a young man named Chad Harris. Born in Harmony around the same time her son was born in Boston, she recognized the name Harris the moment she heard it. Things were made even stickier when Orville Perkins, an elderly man with a mysterious (and never discovered) connection to Eve's past showed up, warning Eve about Chad getting involved with her daughters. The only hard proof that ever existed of her past with Julian was a series of erotic pictures that she and Julian had posed for, and which Orville had in his possession. When the statue got near Charity, she began seeing visions of Julian and Eve as lovers, but luckily for Eve, Charity opted to keep quiet about what she saw. Ivy wasn't as agreeable though...once she got her hands on the statue, she used the photographs to blackmail Eve into helping her sabotage Sam and Grace's marriage so that Ivy could manipulate Sam into coming back to her. Eve thought she was safe when she believed the pictures destroyed, and when she managed to get Orville into an old folk's home, but Ivy continued to use her knowledge to blackmail her. First she manipulated Eve into saying that Ethan was born a few weeks premature so that Sam didn't think there was any possiblility that Ethan was his son (a fact that hasn't been addressed since), then much later she bribed Eve into saying that Grace was young John Hastings mother, and therefore, David Hastings' true wife. She was one of the prime suspects in Julian's murder investigation, but since Julian has miraculously come back from the dead, everyone seems to have forgotten that he was shot in the first place. Eve nearly destroyed Ivy when Ivy arranged to have Whitney drugged to prove to Eve that she could destroy her and her entire family, but she kowtowed to Ivy's demands, and will do whatever Ivy asks of her. Eve thought she was finally getting things back on track. Her daughter, Simone, is very in love with her boyfriend, Chad, and her daughter, Whitney, is concentrating on her tennis career. But then a woman from Eve's past showed up in town...her sister Liz. Liz had never forgiven Eve for not coming back to the family after her son died, even though their parents had disowned Eve when she refused to get rid of her child. Liz spent months threatening to tell T.C. the truth, causing Eve to lean even heavier on Julian. Liz finally sprung Eve's aunt Irma from the nursing home (which also revealed that Liz and Eve were only half-sisters, not full sisters) and brought her to Harmony, where she told everything. Eve left the house and after singing her heart out at the Blue Note, fell into bed with Julian Crane. Despite initially still loving T.C., Eve couldn't stop T.C. from pursuing a divorce, and it wasn't long before she and Julian were officially a couple. Education * Radcliffe College (dropped-out) * Castleton College * Andrew P. Mott School of Medicine Crimes Committed * Burned down Orville Perkins' apartment to conceal her past. * Had Charity committed to a mental institution to keep people from finding out about her and Julian. * Threatened to kill Ivy with a gun. * Lied about Ethan's medical records to keep Sam from realising he was Ethan's father. * Lied to Sheridan about the hypnosis so she and Luis would have a chance. * Threatened to kill Julian with a gun. * Switched the DNA results on John Hastings' test to make it look like Grace was his mother. * Burned down the Blue Note. * Was once arrested by the Harmony Police Department in her past (there was a mug shot that was taken of her when she was arrested) Category:Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Article stubs Category:Russell Family